falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphire (Resistance)
Sapphire is a character in Fallout: Equestria - Resistance, and is the first companion of Sparkplug (AKA Littlepip). History Background Sapphire was born between twenty and thirty years after Operation: Cauterize was successful in bringing Enclave control to the Equestrian Wasteland. She was born to Velvet Remedy and Deadshot Calamity, who had never planned on having a child, but through 'chance' ended up with a filly anyway. She was raised in the confines of Stable 12 as part of the Applejack's Rangers, eventually becoming a scribe and a medic for the Rangers during their continued fight against the Enclave. Present Day Sapphire was present when Littlepip, under the guise of Sparkplug, and Coffin entered Stable 12 in order to secure help from the Applejack's Rangers in taking back New Appleoosa from the Enclave. While Elder Strawberry Lemonade was reluctant to go along with the plan, Sapphire supported leaving the stable to better help Equestria. The Elder eventually agreed, so long as they secured an Enclave Hades tank in return. After the group agreed to these terms, Sapphire chose to accompany them, much to her parents' dismay. Traits Personality Much like her mother, Sapphire has a very kind and gentle nature on a normal day. She holds Fluttershy and Applejack both in a high regard due to those she was raised by, even helping the tree-confined Fluttershy survive after she was moved to the stable from Everfree before the forest was entirely burned by the pegasi. However, despite being generally very similar to her mother, she isn't a pacifist. She doesn't like the idea of killing, but is perfectly ready to do so if push comes to shove, as encouraged by her father. Skills Sapphire is skilled at medical work, having trained with her mother to act as a medic for the Applejack's Rangers. She is also good at gathering and keeping information, one of the tasks of a Scribe. She also has limited skills with basic firearms, encouraged to improve by her father for her own protection. As a pegasus, she is also able to fly proficiently. Equipment Sapphire has a PegWing, an upgraded version of the PipBuck created by the Enclave. She utilises a basic laser pistol beyond that. Relationships 'Velvet Remedy '- As her daughter, Sapphire is very close to Remedy, and seems to have been around her for longer than Calamity as he left the stable at some point to fight the Enclave on his own terms. They share a love and singing. 'Deadshot Calamity '- Calamity is Sapphire's father, and they care about each other deeply. Calamity left the stable for many years, but she doesn't hold it against him, also wishing she could leave and do more to help the Enclave's victims. It is due to Calamity that Sapphire does not strictly share her mother's pacifism. 'Pyrelight '- The family's pet Balefire Pheonix, she loves the bird almost as much as her mother. 'Strawberry Lemonade '- As the Elder of the last remaining chapter of the Applejack's Rangers, she is Sapphire's superior. The Elder seems to respect the Scribe's abilities well enough. 'Fluttershy '- Sapphire helps her mother take care of the tree-bound Fluttershy inside the stable's orchard, the Ministry Mare having been relocated there to save her from the Enclave. 'Littlepip '- Sapphire has heard a lot about Littlepip from her parents, and is worried by each holding continued guilt over her supposed demise. She doesn't recognise the Lightbringer when they first meet, due to her being in the guise of a pony named Sparkplug. Notes & Trivia * In Fallout: Equestria, Velvet and Calamity expressed a desire to never have children. It seems a lot has changed in forty years... * She takes the same role that her mother did in Littlepip's group, their healer and moral centre. * She may be named after Sapphire Shores, an old-world singer. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Applejack's Rangers Category:Steel Rangers Category:Scribe Category:Characters Category:Characters (Resistance)